Benutzer Diskussion:Korallenstern
Hi, Warrior Cats Wiki freut sich, dass du zu uns gestoßen bist! Danke für deine Bearbeitung auf der Seite Feuerstern. Falls du irgendwelche Hilfe brauchen solltest, kannst du mir gerne eine Nachricht auf meiner Diskussionsseite hinterlassen! -- Silberfluss (Diskussion) 11:40, 5. Apr. 2012 Willkommen im WaCa-Wiki! LG Honigtau 12:18, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) Zu deinem Clan. Es gibt ein Wiki extra für eigene Warrior Cats Geschichten. Das Warrior Cats-Erfindung Wiki.Ich habe da auch meine Geschichten reingeschrieben und das macht wirklich Spaß. Du kannst das la auch mal probieren. PS: Wenn du eine Geschichte im Warrior Cats-Erfindung Wiki schreiben willst, dann schreib mir bitte auf meine Diskussionsseite wie sie heißt, weil ich sie mir gerne durchlesen würde. LG Honigtau 14:19, 5. Apr. 2012 (UTC) DANKESCHÖN!!! Hey Coco! Grünblick ist soooooo toll! Ich würde es NIEMALS so gut hinkrigen! Das ist total Lieb von dir! DANKESCHÖÖÖÖN!!! Sanddornpelz (Diskussion) 19:29, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Bild Hier bitte: --Ley crazy as shit 07:37, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) sieht toll aus! Korallenstern 07:39, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) Hey Korallenstern, du solltest deine Bilder in Zukunft wirklich unter demselben Namen hochladen. Das bei dem Bild von Krähenfeder nicht die aktuelle Version angezeigt wird, liegt daran, dass das Wiki manchmal eine Weile braucht um neue Versionen zu aktualisieren. Sieh dir z.B. mal im CA Haferpfote an. Ich habe ihn grade in einer anderen Farbe hochgeladen, er wird aber immernoch nicht in dieser angezeigt. Wenn es mal vorkommt, dass dein Bild nach einem Tag immernoch nicht aktualisiert ist, dann kannst du es unter neuem Namen hochladen, aber hab Geduld :) LG 11:37, 12. Mai 2012 (UTC) gerne :) LG Sprenkelfeuer 19:25, 31. Mai 2012 (UTC) Bilder Hallo Korallenstern, Du hast bei Toadskip geschrieben, alle deine Bilder sollen abgelehnt werden. Du hast aber heute neue Bilder aufs CA gestellt - sollen wir jetzt alle, außer die Neuen, ablehnen? Liebe Grüße, 19:48, 12. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Gerne mach ich das :) Aber zZ. habe ich nur schlechtes Internet wegen Urlaub ... ich probiere es aber trotzdem zeitig zu schaffen . Lg Smara Hallo Korallenstern, Ich finde das Bild "Copperpaw.by.Waschmittel.png total toll! Machst du deine Katzen mit Gimp 2.8? Alles Liebe Sanddornpelz (Diskussion) 11:34, 18. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hi Coco! Ich hab ein Bild für dich gemacht. Ist leider nur mit Paint aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem. Sanddornpelz (Diskussion) 18:34, 20. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Hi Coco! Hier ist die Kaktuskatze! Gefällt sie dir? Re: Gefährtenbild Hi Koralle, Ich mach dir gerne das Gefährtenbild, allerdings bin ich mir nicht sicher, ob ich es heute noch schaffe, da ich und meine Sis heute in der Stadt waren und ich eben erst nach Hause gekommen bin :/ Ich werde versuchen mich zu beeilen, aber es gelichzeitig auch schön zu machen ^^ LG - 16:23, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Winterblossom & Shadowdancer Hi Koralle, Glücklicherweise hab ich es heute doch noch geschafft ^^ Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir und entspricht deinen Vorstellungen, aber ich kann es natürlich auch noch deinen detailierten Wünschen anpassen :3 LG - 20:53, 29. Okt. 2012 (UTC) Bildchen Mir hat dein Bild super gefallen da hab ich dir gleich auch eins gemacht: LG Weichpelz Was man tut bestimmt das Leben ! 10:42, 3. Nov. 2012 (UTC) aburrido xD Mir war langweilig, da hab ich dir ein Bildchen gemalt, schaut zwar nicht soooo toll aus, aber ich hoffe es gefällt dir trotzdem ; ) For you :3 Hi Koralle :3 Ich hab was für dich gemalt ~ Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir :) LG ~ 18:42, 22. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Danke Ach mein Waschmittelchen :3 dein Bild is so herlich *-* Vielen lieben Dank!!! Ich habe mich riesig gefreut *-* <333333333333333333333 GGGLG 14:30, 27. Nov. 2012 (UTC) Ein kleines Geschenk <3 Hi Coco! Hier ist ein kleines Bildchen for you^^ Sry mein GIMP funktioniert leider nicht so konnte ich es nuthumb|For coco <33333r mit Paint machen :( Hoffentlich gefällts dir trotzdem ;) LG 07:17, 2. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten<333 Ich wünsche dir Frohe Weihnachten, Korallchen! LG- 09:54, 24.Dez.2012 (UTC) Frohe Weihnachten! Ich wünsche dir, der besten Waschmittel der Welt, frohe Weihnachten und viiile Geschenke! Ich werde dir im Wau Wau Wiki ein Bildchen malen :) HDL 12:37, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC) Weihnachten Frohe Weihnachten, ein tolles Fest mit der Familie und gaaanz viele Geschenke wünscht dir Wolfy :) Commander Wolffe 8 (Diskussion) 15:18, 24. Dez. 2012 (UTC)